<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bucky’s Crisis by prnzssheylee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317417">Bucky’s Crisis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prnzssheylee/pseuds/prnzssheylee'>prnzssheylee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Funny, Gen, Light-Hearted, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prnzssheylee/pseuds/prnzssheylee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new virus is sweeping the nation and Bucky comes up with the perfect plan to save himself!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bucky’s Crisis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just an idea that popped up in my head what with everything going on in the world right now. This is my way of coping with everything right now. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky stared lovingly into the mirror as he enjoyed the perfection of his face. He was practicing his cheer facial expressions and jazz hands when his T.V. rudely interrupted him with one of those annoying breaking news announcements.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>‘Reports are flooding the country of the new virus sweeping the nation. People are getting mild cold like symptoms and taking a turn for the worse and in some cases resulting in death. Channel Four will be your reliable news station through this crisis. More to come later.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Bucky’s face turned pale, what would the world do if he, the cheertastic Bucky Buchannan, were to catch this virus and, god forbid, die? This needed to be dealt with immediately. He picked his phone up and three way called his loyal entourage, the Aceys.</p>
<p>“Bucky! Always so good to hear from you! How’s your Saturday going? Are we going to hang out today?” The questions all came from each Acey.</p>
<p>“No you imbeciles, there is a world crisis going on! Have you not seen the news! There is a virus going around that could cause me, the most important person in the world, to perish! I need a solution to make sure I am safe from this sickness!” Bucky placed his hand on his hip and tapped his foot impatiently. What use were these people to him if they couldn’t fix this? That’s why he allowed them to suck up the glory that exuded from him, so that they could do anything and everything for him.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> ‘This just in, Zombie citizens are being recruited to help with the sick as they are immune to human illnesses. This bodes well for our community and we thank our Zombie citizens for all their hard work.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The Aceys were still yammering their nonsense in his ear when he had a wonderful idea. He knew just how to ensure he’d never catch this virus or any other illness again. He hung up on his followers without a word and immediately dialed his cousin. She had a zombie boyfriend that he needed to use.</p>
<p>The phone rang and rang before finally she answered. “Ugh hello? Bucky it's Saturday I’m sleeping!”</p>
<p>“Your sleep is not as important as my wellbeing Addison, stop being so selfish.” Bucky rolled his eyes; his cousin always thought it was about her with her white hair and zombie boyfriend. Barf city if you asked Bucky.</p>
<p>“What can I help you with King Bucky?” Addison’s voice was still rough from sleeping.</p>
<p>“I need your boyfriend.” Bucky thought it was a simple request, no questions needed but of course she had questions.</p>
<p>“First, if you need Zed why didn’t you call him and not me? Second, what do you need him for?” Addison’s tone was getting huffy and Bucky did not appreciate it.</p>
<p>“Check yourself Addison; you should be glad to help me. I am your cousin. I don’t know why but I have a suspicion Zed has me blocked. Can you believe that? After all I’ve done for him!” Bucky had started pacing his bedroom. He was getting worked up, time was of the essence for this plan he had concocted.</p>
<p>“I’m not even gonna dignify that with a response. What do you need Zed for?” Addison continued to ask questions.</p>
<p>“Just tell ole zombie boy we will be at his house shortly. I’m leaving my house now; find your own way there since you insist on being difficult. Bye cuz.” Bucky didn’t wait for a response and he made his way to his cheer van. He smiled at the picture of himself plastered to the side. He was so perfect.</p>
<p>Bucky drove to the Zombie district and managed to find Zed’s house based on the last name on the mailbox. He parked directly in front of the walkway leading up to the front door and made his way into the house without knocking, walking in with the confidence of well.. himself.</p>
<p>“Dude, what are you doing here?” Zed was walking down the stairs as Bucky entered the house.</p>
<p>“Addison didn’t tell you? Can no one do anything right!” Bucky dramatically let his head fall back as he let out a load groan.</p>
<p>“I haven’t had my phone on me this morning, so again what are you doing at my house? We aren’t the best of friends.” Zed walked past Bucky to get to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“I need you to turn me into a zombie.” Bucky watched as Zed dropped the pop tart he was about to take a bite out of. Zed slowly turned to look at him.</p>
<p>“What? How do you even know I can do that?” Zed bent down to pick his breakfast off the floor and Bucky almost gagged at the fact that Zed merely wiped it off and proceeded to eat the pastry.</p>
<p>“Despite what everyone thinks, I do pay attention in that worthless Zombie 101 class. I know that if you bit a human they would still turn, you just don’t have the desire anymore thanks to the humans’ invention on your wrist.” Bucky spoke.</p>
<p>The front door opened and both guys looked to see Addison walking in. She walked right past Bucky to latch herself on to the zombie. Gross.</p>
<p>“Hey gorgeous, your cousin here wants me to turn him into a zombie.” Zed gave Addison a kiss on her head and Bucky threw his hands up at the fact that their attention was on each other and not him.</p>
<p>“Wait, that's what you wanted Zed for? Bucky are you feeling well?” Addison came towards him as if to check his temperature and he quickly swatted her hand away.</p>
<p>“I’m feeling perfect, that’s the issue. I need to keep feeling perfect. There is this new virus that’s going around that can't be given to zombies. I can’t risk the world losing me Addison. As much as I loathe admitting it, a zombie Bucky is better than a dead Bucky. So come on zombie boy and bite me, but no touching anywhere else, just bite my arm and get it over with.” Bucky brought his forearm up to Zed’s mouth, who backed away immediately.</p>
<p>“Whoa whoa, dude I never said I was doing that.” Zed had his hands up and was shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Well why not? This is no laughing matter!” Bucky threw his hands up and stomped his right foot in a demanding gesture.</p>
<p>Addison took that moment to double over in laughter. Bucky gave her an incredulous look. “Sorry this is just so ridiculous! Bucky you’ll be fine if you get the virus, you’re healthy.”</p>
<p>“You may be willing to gamble with my life but I’m not gonna chance it and this way, I never have to worry about getting sick again! If you won’t do it Zed then find one of your lackey friends to do so! Chop chop!” Bucky clapped his hands together in a hurry up gesture.</p>
<p>“Yeah ok, I know someone who would be willing to bite you.” Zed ran up the stairs to get his phone presumably and Bucky took a seat at the table in the kitchen. He sneered at the small kitchen and table as he finally took the time to look around. Hadn’t anyone told them they needed a bigger house?</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bucky you should really stop looking so disgusted when you’re asking Zed for his help.” Addison was sitting on the kitchen counter with her ankles crossed.</span>
</p>
<p>“Well how can I not be disgusted being in a zombie’s home?” Bucky was examining his cuticles, verifying they were all perfect.</p>
<p>“Um, Bucky you’re literally asking to become a zombie!” Addison’s voice got all squeaky and annoying.</p>
<p>“Yes but see Addison, I’m already the best there is so not even becoming a zombie can bring me down. I will still be superior no matter what species I’m classified as.” Bucky spoke to her as if speaking to a child. She was so slow sometimes.</p>
<p>Zed came back downstairs and let them know someone would be by in five minutes to help Bucky. They all made their way to the living room, where Zed started to flip through channels.</p>
<p>The doorbell rang and Zed yelled for the newcomer to come in. The girl zombie that Bucky had seen hang around Addison and Zed came in. He couldn’t seem to remember her name. Was it Eliza…no no maybe Elizabeth. Oh well it didn’t really matter.</p>
<p>“So have you guys been watching the news? Because Bucky you may wan-“ Bucky jumped up from his spot and held a hand up silencing her.</p>
<p> “Of course I’ve seen the news that’s why I need you to bite me! Can someone please follow direction and stop pestering me with questions?! I know best, not you.” Bucky was beyond frustrated.</p>
<p> “Ok no problem bud. Give me a body part and I’ll be happy to bite you. Zed come here so you can stop me after I get the first bite done.” The girl started to remove her z-band.</p>
<p> “Woah.. why can’t you keep that on?” Bucky questioned. He assumed she’d bite him while she was still under control.</p>
<p>“No dude, I’m not biting you while I’m in my right mind, my zombie’s gonna have to be in control for this. Zed will snap my z-band right back on. It’s fine.” The girl took her z-band off as she came towards Bucky and grabbed his arm. She threw the contraception to Zed who caught it easily and came to stand behind her. Bucky closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to look at the veins spreading across her skin. He felt her mouth latch onto his forearm and the bite that came down caused him to yelp out in pain, he quickly brought his free fist to his mouth to keep himself from yelling out again.</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as it started it ended. The girl zombie was back to normal as Zed verified her z-band was back active. Bucky was bleeding down his arm and he looked to Addison to help him. She was already digging in a first aid box she must have retrieved at some point. She patted the seat next to her and Bucky came to sit beside her letting her bandage his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>“Zed, why don’t you turn the news station on.” The girl zombie plopped herself down in the free arm chair as Zed changed the channel.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘In what has to be the fastest reaction in history, scientists have already found a cure for the virus. They will begin administering the vaccine within the week.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Bucky turned his horrified gaze to the T.V. He was motionless, how could the Cheer God let this happen to him!</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl zombie started to laugh hysterically. “I tried to tell you but you know best right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zed picked his cell phone up and started to call someone.</span>
</p>
<p>“Who are you calling Zed?” Addison started to pack the medical supplies up.</p>
<p>“The Z Patrol, they’ll need to come pick Bucky up and fit him for a z-band before he turns.” Zed answered and walked to the kitchen to talk with the operator.</p>
<p>Bucky fell to his knees from the couch and screamed out. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME CHEER GODS!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>The Following Monday Afternoon</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>Bucky started cheer practice as he always did, by making the team run laps. The Aceys were standing a little farther away from him than they normally did but Bucky wasn’t concerned with their dim wittedness.</p>
<p>The team came back to the center of the room to await instruction.</p>
<p>“Ok losers; let’s start with our basic game day routine.” Bucky clapped his hands but no one moved.</p>
<p>“EXCUSE ME, Let’s go!” Bucky threw his hands up.</p>
<p>“So are we not going to address the fact that you’re a zombie now?” One cheerleader stepped forward, hands on hip with a smug look on her face.</p>
<p>“Well, Jessica, you don’t see me addressing the very obvious fact that you’ve gained two pounds, so why don’t you turn your uniform in and take a hike. Anyone else have a problem?” Bucky felt that feeling in his stomach that apparently was not a good feeling according to the Aceys.</p>
<p>His team said nothing as they started the routine. Good. Fake it till you make it. He wouldn’t lose his position, no matter what.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>